


I Cannot Believe You Slept With The Queen

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Convent, Episode 9, Gen, Lets face it, Scene Rewrite, Season 1, This would so happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt there was something wrong at the end of this scene so I redid it. Because Athos would not be that calm quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Believe You Slept With The Queen

"I cannot believe you slept with the queen!" Athos spins on him so fast that Aramis jumps. He runs a hand through his hair, regaining his composure quickly.

"I thought you didn't see anything." He mutters and Athos' eyes widen.

"They'll hang you. Then they'll hang _me_ for letting it happen!" 

"More chance we'll be killed here and take it with us to the grave." Aramis shrugs and Athos leans against the convent walls, arms crossed, staring at Aramis until he gets the message. 

"That's a comfort." He says, desperately trying to contain the urge to punch Aramis.

"So, you're good?" Aramis asks after a moment of silence and Athos considers this.

Then punches Aramis in the gut. 

He leans back against the stone as Aramis doubles over, groaning. 

"Now I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> *Giggles* I loved doing this because it took me five minutes! Yay! I hope you like it!


End file.
